1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for applying carbon nanotube film using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotube films are composed of carbon nanotubes and convenient for many applications, so they have attracted a lot of attention recently. Nowadays, methods for making carbon nanotube film include chemical vapor deposition methods, spraying methods or Langmuir Blodgett (LB) methods. However, these methods for making carbon nanotube films are limited to laboratory use, and so are not suitable for use in a mass production setting. Additionally, it is difficult to make a free-standing carbon nanotube films by the abovementioned methods.
An example is shown and discussed in China Patent Publication No. 101407312A, entitled “APPRATUS AND METHOD FOR MAKING CARBON NANOTUBE FILM”, to Liu et al. on Apr. 15, 2009. This application discloses an apparatus and a method for making a carbon nanotube film. The carbon nanotube film is composed of carbon nanotubes which substantially arranged at a same direction, and the carbon nanotube film can be a free-standing structure. However, in the apparatus and method for making the carbon nanotube film, the carbon nanotube film cannot be laid on a supporter consecutively, and the efficiency of applying carbon nanotube film by the above apparatus and method is low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an apparatus and method for applying a carbon nanotube film consecutively, and can improve the efficiency of applying the carbon nanotube film.